1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a notebook computer and, more particularly, to a hinge which prevents a liquid-crystal display from quivering even after the lid of a notebook computer is opened.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a notebook computer is small in size and portable. One factor contributing to the smallness and portability is the use of a liquid-crystal display (LCD). In the notebook computer, the liquid-crystal display is usually formed on an inner of a lid, which is hinged on a main body of the computer by means of hinges.
Now many hinges for the notebook computers are known. As shown in FIG. 3, such a hinge generally includes a leaf (30) having a pair of tubular portions (31) and a wing (32) extending from a side of the leaf (30) to be attached to a rack (40) formed in a lid (50) of a computer. In addition, there is further provided a base (33) that has an upright slab (34) defining a through-hole (340) in alignment with the tubular portions (31) of the leaf (30). The leaf (30) and the base (33) are pivotally connected to each other, by means of a pintle (35) which extends through the through-holes (340) of the base (33) into the tubular portions (31) of the leaf (30).
Once the leaf (30) and the base (30) are fastened by screws (36), to the lid (50) and the main body (not shown) of the computer respectively, the lid (50) is hinged on the main body. Then a liquid-crystal display appears as soon as the lid (50) is turned open.
With the conventional hinge, it has been found that liquid-crystal display on the lid (50) quivers after the lid (50) is opened. This reduces the useful life of the hinge(s) and also of a flat wire electrically connecting the display to the main body.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a hinge to mitigate and/of obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinge which prevents a liquid-crystal display from quivering after the lid of a notebook computer is opened.